The Little Twitches
by whatsername131
Summary: Ophelia is a girl that can point out any lie, flaw etc. in a person just by observing their behavior, but when she meets a boy with the same talent and the NYPD hires him to work with her how will she handle it? OC/OC Kate/Rick. Summary is bad but try it


A/N I do not own Castle (sad face) and this Ophelia has nothing to do with my other character Ophelia. (This is an OC/OC and maybe Rick/Kate story.

To start off, here is just a quick character profile:

Ophelia Day:

A 15 year old girl who can process facial expressions made by people to tell events of their past or even if they are lying. A picture of Ophelia is on my profile if you want to know what she looks like.

Ophelia POV:

My foot tapped impatiently against the cold, hard elevator floor. The ding came when I finally reached the correct floor of the NYPD building, as soon as the doors slid open I ran out of the elevator, the military dog tags around my neck jingled as a briskly walked to meet Detective Kate Beckett. "Beckett! I heard we have a new case! What happened?" Becket looked up from her papers and led me towards the interrogation room where we saw a boy, roughly the same age as me, slouching in his chair with his feet propped up on the metal table, sitting across from the one and only Castle, who was attempting to get some information out of the boy (A/N I have a picture of him on my profile). Beckett turned to me, "Ophelia, we figured that since you two are roughly the same age and due to your…ability…maybe you can get some information out of him since Castle isn't doing so well." I turned my attention back to the room, "What exactly do you think he has done. He just looks like a poser to me," Kate let out a laugh. That's the type of relationship that we had; the people at the NYPD were my family ever since the accident with my parents and my brother being sent into the army. Kate is like my mother and Ryan and Esposito are like my over-protective brothers, we were a family. "We think that he could be linked to being a witness in the robbery turned murder that happened a few days ago. The only problem is that he won't open his mouth. Or at least when he does, its never useful." I nodded as Beckett continued, "Just do what you normally do." I nodded again, grabbed my paper pad and pen and walked into the room with Beckett.

We walked into Castle ranting about how the boy should just open his damn trap (pardon my language, I hate cursing) and tell him if he knows anything. The boy was in the middle of a smart-ass (sorry) comment when we walked in and he immediately stopped. I rested my hand on Castle's shoulder, "Castle, let me take care of it". Castle gave me a grateful smile and left the room but not before giving one last glare at the boy. Kate sat down next to me and I set my pad on the table with my pen poised. I leaned forward and knocked the boy's feet off the table, "Show **some** amount of manners. Or is that too hard for you?" He grinned and crossed his arms, "Hey Sugar, what's your name?" Kate interrupted us, knowing I would not give into whatever the hell this boy was trying to pull. "Okay, why don't you start by telling us your name." I studied his facial features. No signs of being nervous showed, no slight eye twitch, no lip twitch, nothing. "Why don't we play a little…game," the boy said. Kate and I exchanged a nervous glance, "What kind of game?" The boy leaned forward, "I tell you something if you tell me something." Kate turned to me, I nodded. "Okay," Kate started, "I'm Detective Kate Beckett." When I didn't introduce myself, Kate nudged me a bit, I sighed, "I'm their associate Ophelia Day." Kate in turn, explained my job further to the boy, "Ophelia can read every facial twitch and every small action that you make and tell if you are not telling us the complete truth and even tell events you may have been. Now its your turn." The boy turned to me, met my eyes and grinned, "I'm Clyde Barrow…no relation to Bonnie and Clyde," I gave him a questioning glance, "Plus, Sugar, we have a common ground. We can do the same thing. I can tell every small thing about you two. You're very irritated and I know you are because the corner of your left eye is slightly twitching and I **also** know that you have a loved one in the army due to your dog tags and that the people in the NYPD are probably the only family you know, aren't they." My hand gripped the metal table so hard my knuckles were white. I grit my teeth, "My name is not sugar, and its Ophelia you jerk." Kate noticed my anger, "Um…Clyde, that is quite a talent you have there, Ophelia, can Clyde and I speak alone for a while." My eyes softened and I nodded. I whipped my head around when I heard Clyde say, "Nice meetin' you sugar," for the first time since I met him, I heard his southern twang. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head and stormed out of the room. I passed Esposito and Ryan and they asked, "That looked nasty, tiny. What happened?" I smiled a bit at their nickname for me, tiny due to my five foot stature, I cleared my throat, "That punk is just asking for me to rip his balls out with a spork and feed them to ducks…while he watches." Ryan and Esposito shared a glance, "Ophelia, stay here, we'll go get you some water, tea, er something." I smiled gratefully and sat in one of the desk chairs, immediately starting to write down the little observations I noticed. I heard the door open and saw Kate come out with no Clyde. Kate walked up to me, "You're not going to like this Ophelia but it's for the best." Right when I was about to ask her what she meant, Castle called for her help. I leaned back in my chair confused, tugging lightly at my blonde hair. I looked down and saw a pair of sneakers, opposite of my clunky green Doc Martens. I looked up to see a grinning Clyde, "Guess who is your new partner, sugar?" My eyes widened, "No! Nonononono! Kate Beckett what have you done?" I yelled, running to try and find her, but Clyde grabbed my wrist, "Not so fast, sugar, we have to go figure out how this is going to work." I sighed and sat back down, flipping through some clues I had been given, not before I noticed Clyde watching me, "Hey! Texas boy! Focus!" He grinned, "How'd you know I was from Texas sugar?" I sighed, "You have a respect for older woman, for the most part…I think, plus your accent gives it away." He nodded in appreciation before looking back at the notes.

Kate POV:

Castle turned to me, "You sure that was the right thing to do? Ophelia seems pretty steamed…" I smiled, watching Ophelia attempting to explain something to Clyde, "Yeah, she needs someone with similar abilities to her own." Castle nodded in agreement as we watched the pair try and communicate and so far, failing.

A/N I know I have a lot of mistakes but please tell me how it is so far? Thanks!


End file.
